


Mr.Stark,I sleep well.

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19957510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: AV4後的PTSD治療





	Mr.Stark,I sleep well.

「我睡得很好，不會再有任何惡夢了。」  
這是Morgan最後一次收到來自Peter有關睡眠障礙的簡訊。

「我回來了。」  
站在門口Peter等著房子裡的人回應，過了一會突然想起來他的眼鏡還沒戴上，他只有在家裡會戴上眼鏡。拉開玄關的抽屜成列的眼鏡放在裡面，，Peter還是最喜歡Tony留給他的那副要價幾百美金的墨鏡。  
戴上眼鏡，Peter重新開口。  
「我回來了。」  
很快從房間裡傳來了回應的答句。  
「Kid，你今天很晚回來。」  
終於聽到男人的回應，Peter才開始把鑰匙掛上鉤子，他的鉤子上面寫著Peter，隔壁寫著Tony的鉤子上同樣掛著另一串鑰匙。  
「今天Morgan畢業，我可不放心她派對後一個人晚回家，」Peter還是不太習慣穿著正裝，一路上西裝外套、領帶一一被Peter掛到手上，「而且我可是代替你去的，Mr.Stark。」。  
「解釋那麼長一段，我又不是那些需要哄的小姑娘。」  
Peter推開Tony的工作室的玻璃門，毫不意外的看見了桌上垃圾食物的殘骸跟其他的工具堆在一起，還有看著試算表的Tony Stark。  
「我是。」  
Tony終於把視線轉到Peter這，看到Peter指了指自己的左臉，不意外地Peter 得到Tony的臉頰吻。  
「Morgan自然是畢業生代表，」Peter指示Dummy把桌上的垃圾撥進垃圾桶，「你一整天就吃這些？」包裝紙上充滿高熱量的關鍵字，解下襯衫前兩顆扣子，Peter才覺得真正在呼吸。

「還有冰箱裡的兩瓶汽水。」  
要Tony Stark 過的健康一點，簡直比讓豬飛起來還難，Peter覺得完全是自己想太多。  
走回臥室把西裝掛上衣架，可以減少他要燙平那些皺摺的機會。  
換上居家服，Peter思考了一下怎麼也要讓Tony吃上一點綠色蔬菜，Peter敲響Tony沒有被他關上的門。  
「我要弄個宵夜，你必須吃一份。」  
「宵夜？」  
「野菜汁，不准不喝。」  
不管Tony抗議的聲音，Peter到冰箱裡拿出一個又一個蔬菜，最後都被他丟進果汁機裡面，摁下on的按鈕，  
倒出兩杯綠色濃稠的液體進玻璃杯裡，憋著一口氣喝下去，他自己也不太喜歡這種東西。  
剛好出來的Tony看到這個畫面。  
「不喜歡就別喝了。」  
嫌惡的表情一看就知道，Peter把Tony的那杯放在流理台上，等他自己拿去喝。  
「我洗澡出來要看到杯子是空的。」  
「Come on！」

「睡覺戴眼鏡不會臉擱到？」  
Peter護著自己的眼鏡不讓Tony拿走，即使他知道Tony並不會成功拿走他的眼鏡。  
「我想看著你睡，Tony 。」  
「黏人的小鬼。」Peter欣然接受這個稱號。

Tony笑著拉上被子，與Peter相視而眠。

Morgan突然的來訪是Peter沒想到的，一早Peter煎了兩份鬆餅，他的那一份只有一點蜂蜜，桌子另一邊的那一份，幾乎是倒了整盤的楓糖漿。

他跟Tony的三餐通常都是由他來負責，他不敢想像如果不是他來負責，他們會一個月吃幾次起司漢堡。

「是什麼風把你吹來了？」Peter摘下眼鏡放回抽屜裡，Morgan知道Peter那個喜歡戴墨鏡的癖好，也沒什麼意外。

「你發了那種像是自殺的簡訊我怎麼能不來看你。」

小姑娘有些生氣的態度，脫下的外套掛在玄關處的衣帽架上，Morgan聞到房子裡的香味，走進小公寓裡餐桌上放著一份鬆餅，Peter問Morgan要不要來一份，

送走Morgan甚至是說關上門的瞬間，Peter立刻拉開抽屜把眼鏡戴上，  
「我回來了。」  
坐在沙發上的Tony已經沒有在吃他甜到發膩的鬆餅，

二構技術雖然當年Tony介紹的時候，強調的部分是記憶重現，Peter發現只要他的想像力夠豐富，這基本上就是一台重現。  
Tony就跟活的沒兩樣。

一人份的晚飯，擁抱保持的距離，親吻前的停頓，一切都提醒著Peter無法碰到他的Mr.Stark。

二構技術就像毒品，Peter一點都不想戒掉。

「Mr.Stark，晚餐吃西班牙菜如何？」


End file.
